The Radiochemistry Facility is a shared resource that provides Cancer Center investigators with expertise and facilities for the radiolabeling and quality control of molecules of potential interest for molecular imaging in animal models of human cancer as well as cancer radio-diagnosis and targeted radiotherapy. This is a new facility that has evolved from the Radiolabeling Facility to meet the emerging needs within the Cancer Center for PET radiochemistry to provide probes for evaluating tumor biochemistry and receptor biology, monitoring treatment response, expediting the development of novel therapies and personalizing patient treatment protocols. Although the primary function of the past facility - labeling antibodies for research purposes and clinical trials - will sfill be performed, the major funcfion of the Radiochemistry Facility will be to provide Duke Comprehensive Cancer Center investigators with the most essential positron emitting radiotracers needed for basic and clinical research. Functions of the facility include consultafion with investigators to determine optimum radionuclide, targefing vector and radioligand, radiosynthesis, scale up, and quality control of the labeled product. Finally, the Director is available to work with invesfigators in the preparafion of an Investigafional New Drug or Radioactive Drug Research Committee Application to permit patient studies with radiolabeled molecules.